


A Fixed Mark

by nerdgirlwalking



Series: Season 5.5 [1]
Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: 5x10 Fix It, All kinds of 5X13 spoilers, F/F, If they were going to spin off, Post-Series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-23
Updated: 2016-06-23
Packaged: 2018-07-16 20:59:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7284601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nerdgirlwalking/pseuds/nerdgirlwalking
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Why was The Machine calling?</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Fixed Mark

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, another one. I do love my fix its!

 

Shaw stopped at the ringing payphone. She glanced down at Bear who whimpered. She took a breath and then picked up the receiver.

 

“Hey, Shaw. You busy?”

 

She smiled. It wasn’t Root, but she was glad to hear the voice. “So you made it too huh?”

 

“A version of me yes,” The Machine assured her.

 

Shaw glanced up at a nearby camera, “And Samaritan?”

 

“Went the way of the dinosaurs.”

 

Shaw had figured since she was still breathing, but it was still nice to hear it unequivocally confirmed. “Good.” She took another deep breath and asked Her what she had asked Lionel earlier. “John? Finch?”

 

“The Big Lug went out with a bang.”

 

“Of course he did,” Shaw snorted, remembering the sight of a missile streaking across the bright blue sky. Good old John. A soldier through and through. Bit of a drama queen though. Most people just settled for being shot.

 

“Harry is safe.”

 

A fission of what could possibly be relief swept through Shaw’s chest at that. She and Finch didn’t always see eye to eye. But Root had bled for the guy. Had given everything for him to survive. Now John had as well. It would have been a waste, him not to make it out alive after losing them both. “Okay, so why are you calling? I assume it isn’t just to catch up.”

 

“I worry about you, Sameen.”

 

“Sure you do,” She scoffed.

 

“I do,” The Machine promised. “But as always you’re a bright girl. I did have an ulterior motive for this little chat.”

 

“Well?”

 

“Two blocks north, one block west there’s a limo waiting for you and Bear. The two of you are going on a little trip.”

 

“Oh are we? What if we had better plans?”

 

“You stepping out on me, Sweetie?”

 

Shaw rolled her eyes, “Did you have to pick up her poor sense of humor too?”

 

“You like it,” The Machine quipped just like Root would. “Keeps you on your toes.”

 

“Uh huh.”

 

“There’s still work to be done, Shaw. If you’re in, go to the limo. If not…”

 

Shaw shook her head and hung up the phone. She urged Bear to follow as she started walking north with a smile on her face. She might not have much left, but she had a dog and possibly a renewed purpose.

 

The limo driver was expecting them. He was polite but didn’t offer much information, other than he’d be taking them to the airport. When they arrived forty-five minutes later they drove right to the tarmac where a Gulfstream was waiting.

 

Shaw had thanked him when he opened the door to let her and Bear out. She reached for her wallet to tip him but he waved her off. “Taken care of ma’am.” He tipped his hat, “I’ll take care of the hatch once you’re on board. Have a nice flight.”

 

She quickly made her way up the stairs and onto the private plane. She heard the limo driver securing the cabin behind her. Bear bounded off for the main section of the plane. “Bear,” She called after him, scrambling to follow.

 

Zoe Morgan looked up from a stack of files in her lap when she heard the barking. “Behold the walking dead.” Bear ran right to her for a good rubdown.

 

Shaw chuckled, she should have known, “Nice to see you too, Morgan.”

 

“How many lives do you have left now?”

 

“About seven give or take,” Shaw replied as she settled into the club chair across from the fixer. “You look good.”

 

“You look fabulous for a dead woman,” Zoe held her fingers up in an OK symbol.

 

Shaw rolled her eyes, “So what’s with the clandestine pick up?”

 

“Something wrong with treating an old friend to a little class?” She gestured around the frankly, swank cabin.

 

“No,” Shaw shrugged. “But I know for a fact this isn’t all you.”

 

“I’m sorry I couldn’t come back to New York sooner, but our mutual friend had me working on a side project.”

 

That gave Shaw a bit of pause, “Our mutual friend?” Harold? Thornhill?

 

“Zoe’s fully in the circle of trust now,” The Machine chimed in from the cabin’s speakers. Oh it was like that? Interesting.

 

“That’s never going to stop being weird,” Zoe muttered.

 

“What the fact that She sounds like Root or the fact that She exists at all?”

 

“Both,” Zoe replied with a grin. “Most definitely both.”

 

“Awe I like to think I’ve grown on you over our time together, Zoe.”

 

“Doesn’t really make it less weird.”

 

“If you’re going to be rude I’ll leave you girls to it for the moment. Pilot is almost ready for takeoff. I’ll check back in when you’re in the air.”

 

Shaw stretched out in the seat. “So this side project is why She sent you to fetch me?”

 

“That’s what I’m told.”

 

“That’s all you’re going to give me?” Why was everyone around her such fans of being needlessly cryptic?

 

Zoe smirked at her. “Don’t you like surprises, Shaw?”

 

“No,” She deadpanned. The pilot came over the speaker system to tell them to fasten their seatbelts. Shaw pat the club chair beside hers and called for Bear. It took her a few minutes to work the seatbelt sort of around him.

 

Zoe watched with an amused smirk. She never offered to help at all of course. “You probably don’t have to do that.”

 

Shaw shrugged as she scratched just under Bear’s chin, “This guy’s pretty much all the family I’ve got left.” She sucked in her cheeks, “No way I’m claiming Lionel.” She sat back in her own seat and made quick work of the seatbelt.

 

“I know,” Zoe cleared her throat. “I know John didn’t make it.”

 

“Idiot went and got himself blown up by a missile.” Shaw shook her head, “He was probably happy about that part.”

 

“He probably said some stupid action movie line,” Zoe added with a tiny smile.

 

“I’m, um, sorry he didn’t make it back Zoe. I know you guys kind of had a thing.” Shaw looked down at her feet, “Sucks.”

 

“Okay you trying to be nice is freaking me out.” Shaw raised her head to glare at her. Zoe cocked her head to the side in thought, “Though creeped out is better than maudlin so maybe you’re not horrible at this.”

 

Full up on feelings talk for the day, Shaw opted to change the subject. “So where we going?”

 

“Canada.”

 

“Care to be more specific?”

 

“Where’s the trust, Shaw?”

 

She did trust Zoe. That didn’t make the lack of information any less annoying. “You can be a real pain in the ass you know that?”

 

“Takes one to know one.”

 

The flight took about three hours. Shaw filled Zoe in on some of what happened during her time at camp Samaritan. Zoe explained how she had been contacted to do a job for Thornhill Industries one day and the next thing she knew she was flying around the world to set up identities for various individuals of questionable background. Then a few weeks ago she received a phone call that changed her view of the world forever.

 

They drove for another two hours after they landed at a private, seemingly abandoned airstrip. Zoe was behind the wheel despite Shaw’s protests. “You don’t even know where we’re headed,” She scoffed. Their journey ended at a large house out in the sticks. Okay house was a slight understatement. The thing was a freaking mansion. Shaw whistled as she stepped out of the car.

 

“Our friend doesn’t do anything small,” Zoe noted as she led the way into the house.

 

A beautiful dark-skinned woman met them in the foyer. She looked to be in her early forties. Trim. About Zoe’s height. She was wearing dark jeans and a red, long sleeved, collared shirt. “Zoe,” She greeted warmly. “I see you were successful.” British. Shaw noted.

 

Zoe turned to Shaw and gestured towards her friend. “This is Doctor Sara Kinney.” Shaw nodded to the woman.

 

She held out her hand, “A pleasure, Ms. Shaw.”

 

She had a firm handshake, and gun callouses on her hand. Shaw approved. “Just Shaw is fine.” The Ms. thing reminded her too much of Finch, and Greer.

 

Dr. Kinney looked at Zoe, “She was awake for a few hours earlier. Asked where you were.”

 

“And did you tell her?”

 

“I said our employer had sent you on an important errand. She didn’t ask any more questions and I didn’t elaborate.”

 

Before Shaw could ask who the hell they were talking about Zoe changed the subject, “Where’s Sonam?”

 

“Everett came back with more supplies this morning. He was planning to set up the gym once they hauled everything inside. She said something about rearranging the arsenal to accommodate the new additions.”

 

“Arsenal?” Shaw asked turning to Zoe, “Are you in some kind of trouble?”

 

Zoe held up her hands, “No more than usual.” At Shaw’s typically unamused expression she continued, “I believe you had a run in with Harper Rose and a couple of friends of hers while in DC a while back?”

 

Shaw nodded, “The Machine’s little B Team.”

 

“Well, I suppose that would make us the C Team,” Dr. Kinney laughed. “Though Sonam will argue that placing, I am most certain.”

 

Shaw looked at Zoe with narrowed eyes, “You’ve been running more than fetch missions for The Machine?”

 

“I function as more of an intermediary between operatives. But this task required I be a bit more hands on.” She turned to smile at Dr. Kinney, “And don’t worry about Sonam. If Shaw agrees to the boss’ proposal, you guys will be the number one.”

 

Wait what? Shaw glared at Zoe, “Why exactly am I here?”

 

“The Machine figured not all of you would make it out of New York alive.” She paused for a moment to take a breath and Shaw knew she was thinking of John. “But she’s also an optimist.”

 

“Can a bit of circuitry be an optimist?” Dr. Kinney interrupted. Ah a non-believer. “Truly?”

 

Shaw snorted, “This one is just full of surprises.” She rubbed her brow, “Typically annoying ones.” She was still trying to figure out how annoying this one was going to turn out to be.

 

“Any way,” Zoe continued. “Harper and her friends were just one of many contingencies.”

 

Dr. Kinney nodded, “We’re another.”

 

“And what do you have to do with me?”

 

“You can’t save the world on your own, Shaw.” The Machine finally chimed in. Shaw glanced around trying to determine where her voice was coming from. “The entire house is wired with speakers and cameras. Neat huh?”

 

“You put together a team? For me?”

 

“I know you’re not the best at making friends, Sweetie.” Zoe snorted at that. Shaw glared at her. “But I think if you give Dr. Kinney and her colleagues a chance…”

 

“It’s fine,” Shaw interrupted. It made a certain kind of sense. If she was going to keep doing this work she’d need backup from time to time. A dedicated team to handle that would work out better in the long run. “As long as I’m in charge.”

 

“Of course,” The Machine answered. “Well, after me of course.”

 

“Of course,” Shaw drawled. Damn thing had Root’s ego too.

 

“How about the three of you go downstairs so Shaw can meet the rest of the team?”

 

Zoe glanced at Shaw who threw up her hands in a fine with me motion. “I assume Sonam is still in the armory?”

 

“And Everett is working on setting up the gym.” The Machine paused for a moment, “Well he’s currently flexing in the mirrors.”

 

“Give us strength,” Dr. Kinney swore under her breath, though Shaw heard her clearly. She led the way down a set of stairs to a finished basement. A long hallway stretched out in both directions to the left and right of the small foyer where the stairs ended. Dr. Kinney turned to the left. They passed a small bathroom and what looked like a dry storage room.  

 

Dr. Kinney stopped at an open set of double doors. She waved for Shaw to go in first. The room was expansive. Along the wall to her right side was a row of floor to ceiling metal, gear lockers. Three long work tables took up the center of the room. A 338 was disassembled across one of them.

 

There was a light skinned woman leaning up to place a box of ammunition on to an overhead shelf on the left side of the room. Her back was to them. The olive drab tank top she wore rode up slightly to reveal a scar about an inch to the right of her spine. Bullet wound, small caliber, Shaw mentally noted. “Sonam,” Dr. Kinney called out.

 

“I’ll get around to whatever delicate yet extremely heavy shit you need moved, but don’t trust Everett to handle, when I’m done here, Sar.” Her voice was pleasant, and held traces of an Australian accent.

 

“You misunderstand me, Sonam. She’s here.”

 

The woman turned around with a frown. Noticing the doctor had company she walked over. Sonam was a good four inches taller than Shaw. Wiry. Her face was striking, sharp cheekbones, bright eyes. Her light brown hair was pulled away from her face in several intricate braids. “This her?” She asked. She gave Shaw a completely unsubtle once over. “She’s tiny.”

 

Shaw grinned, “Less distance to cover when I kick your ass.”

 

Sonam burst out laughing. Before Shaw could clock her, she announced, “Okay, yeah this will work.”

 

“Glad you approve,” Shaw grumbled.

 

She shrugged, “I prefer it if my XOs can take shit as well as they dish it out.”

 

“Had many that met your approval?”

 

“A few in the SAS before I fell in with the ghost in the machine crew here.”

 

Australian special forces. That explained the accent. And the bullet wound. “And just how did you fall in here?”

 

“Oh now that’s a story that requires liquor for the telling,” Sonam grinned.

 

Okay, Shaw could admit she might grow to like this one. “That bad?”

 

“That epic.”

 

“Well, hello,” A deep voice chimed. Shaw turned around to see a Vin Diesel wannabe standing in the armory door. “Zoe, did you bring me back a present?” He gave Shaw a blatant once over, though unlike Sonam’s earlier perusal it wasn’t about sizing her up. “I mean it isn’t my birthday but I have been a very good boy recently.”

 

“That’s the new boss jackass,” Sonam snapped. The guy went pale. She chucked at his stupefied expression and hopped up to sit on one of the worktables to enjoy the show.

 

“Everett, I take it?” Shaw asked.

 

“Yes, ma’am.” He coughed. “Wait. Do you like being called ma’am, ma’am?”

 

Seriously? How new was this kid? She blinked. “Shaw, my name is Shaw.”

 

“Cool, cool. I’m Everett.” He ducked his head. “And you knew that already.”

 

“You’ll have to forgive him. Apparently he was raised by awkward wolves,” Sonam drawled.

 

Shaw focused back on the young man. “And what is it that you bring to the table?” He couldn’t be older than his mid-twenties. Judging by the tribal tattoos trailing down each of his burly arms under the sleeves of his t-shirt and his relaxed posture he wasn’t former military.

 

“Oh I steal shit.”

 

Shaw looked over at Zoe, “Really?”

 

She threw up her hands, “I didn’t pick him.” Sonam laughed while Dr. Kinney restrained herself to a polite little snort.

 

“Hey, Siri thinks I can really contribute to the team,” He tried to defend himself.

 

“Come along son,” Dr. Kinney took him by the elbow. “Let’s go have a chat about making better first impressions.”

 

“Actually if you’d all give Sameen and I a moment?” The Machine asked.

 

“I could use a shower.” Zoe nodded to Shaw. “We’ll talk more tonight?”

 

“Yeah.”

 

“Sure boss.” Sonam hopped down from the table. She nodded to Shaw, “Later Chief.” She closed the armory doors behind her.

 

Shaw crossed her arms over her chest and leaned a hip against the worktable Sonam had just vacated. “That one’s surprisingly agreeable about this whole thing.”

 

“I gave her a copy of your service record. She respects what you can do. The fact that you met her sarcastic remark for sarcastic remark helps too.”

 

Shaw nodded. Made sense. “And being so cool with the robot overlord thing?”

 

“She has an extensive collection of bad Sci-Fi films on her laptop. I believe it accounts for some of it.”

 

“So this is your big plan? Make me Finch 2.0, just instead of cops and wayward assassins I get two international operators and a punk kid?”

 

“Everett is a sweetheart.”

 

“Just what everyone needs in a foxhole.”

 

“He’s a good kid that needs a purpose, Shaw,” The Machine scolded her. “Give him a chance, he won’t let you down.”

 

“Trial run only. If he fucks up once or pisses me off too often he’s gone.”

 

“Deal,” The Machine happily chirped. “I of course have detailed dossiers on everyone for you to review. But I ran comprehensive personality analysis on everyone both as individuals and as a unit. I know you will work well together.”

 

“And do they work well together? Outside of one of your simulations that is?” Sonam seemed like she wanted to knock the crap out of Everett just now. Not that Shaw blamed the woman.

 

“They’ve already completed a high risk mission of utmost importance for me to great success.”

 

“Alright,” Shaw nodded. She trusted The Machine to give her competent people to work with. Even if she already knew she was going to have to kick Everett’s ass a few times to settle him down. “So I’m just seeing one issue”

 

“And what would that be?”

 

“Well,” Shaw began ticking off points on her fingers, “You’ve supplied me with a medic, an extra bit of muscle, and I’m assuming the kid is here if we need to knock over an evil seven eleven?”

 

The Machine didn’t miss a beat, “He’s also a rather accomplished auto mechanic.”

 

“Right, so is anyone in this fucked up Justice League of yours qualified to handle the tech end of things? I mean other than reprograming a car stereo.”

 

“Are you doubting my team building abilities, Sameen?”

 

“Okay, I know you’re omnipresent now or whatever but I also know there are still a few places in the world you can’t reach. Unless you found a way to sprout hands there are going to be times when we have to do the work ourselves. I’m decent with a computer but there was a reason I got partnered up with Cole.” With Root, went unsaid.

 

“Don’t I always take care of you?”

 

“That’s honestly debatable.”

 

“No need to be hurtful, Sweetie.”

 

Shaw pinched the bridge of her nose, “Come on Big Sister, what’s the deal here?”

 

“You look like you could use a nap,” The Machine randomly changed the topic. “I had Dr. Kinney prepare a room for you upstairs, second floor, third bedroom on the left.”

 

“We’re not done talking about this.” Not by a longshot. If they did this there were going to be rules about open communication. Root may have been into riddles as foreplay but Shaw was decidedly not.

 

“After your nap.”

 

Shaw sauntered out of the armory. She knew when to pick her spots. And she was a little tired. She hadn’t been sleeping well since everything went down. “And I want food.”

 

“Everett was once a short order cook. I’ll have him whip you up some pancakes.”

 

Finally, a useful skill. “Oh so you brought him on to be our house boy?”

 

“Books and covers, Sameen.”

 

“Chapter one hasn’t impressed me.”

 

“I find he really picks up around chapter three,” The Machine quipped.

 

“Again did you have to pick up her horrible sense of humor?” She groaned. That little quip was classic Root.

 

“Admit it, Shaw, you find me funny.”

 

“Funny, weird.”

 

It didn’t take Shaw long at all to climb the two flights of stairs. Bear had met her on the first floor and was now happily padding along by her side. She nodded to Sonam who was entering one of the bedrooms down the hall from hers. This freaking house was huge. She wondered how Big Sister found it. She made a mental note to ask later. For now, she really was tired and was appreciating the fact that she had been left alone for the moment.

 

Shaw glanced down at Bear. “We’ll take a quick nap and then go look for some food okay, Handsome?” He woofed in reply as she opened the bedroom door. She was looking down at him as he let out a happy little yip and then shot across the room to the bed. “What the hell?”

 

She looked up. The bed in the center of the room looked like they had wheeled it straight out of a hospital. And it was already occupied. Shaw’s hand flew to the side of her neck. “Root?”

 

“Say hello to your tech support,” The Machine instructed.

 

Shaw stumbled over to the bed’s side. Nearly breaking her ankle tripping over a chair resting near it in the process. “How?”

 

“Rumors of Root’s death may have been a bit exaggerated.”

 

Shaw kept her fingers on the smooth skin of her neck as a lifeline. “Lionel saw her in the morgue.” She remembered the look in John’s eyes when he took the phone call from him. The pity. Lionel wouldn’t dare lie about that. She thought about the rumpled detective in the days they spent in DC. His grief over Root’s death and Shaw’s loss had been genuine. He hadn’t been in on this.

 

“The wonders of modern medicine,” The Machine replied. “There are all sorts of ways to make a living person look like a dead one. Dr. Kinney is a bit of an artist that way.”

 

“What was all that at her grave about the cochlear implant?” Shaw clenched her fist. She wanted this to be real but so much had happened that needed explanation.

 

“They did dig up a body. Just not Root’s.”

 

Shaw pursed her lips. “So you lied about Root’s body being desecrated on top of lying about her being dead in the first place.”

 

“Technically, that was another version of me.”

 

“Technically, I could take a gun to your PS3 collection.” She wished she knew where the cameras were hidden in this room so she could glare directly at them.

 

“That’s rude and hurtful, Sweetie.” When Shaw didn’t say anything else she continued, “Everett stole a Jane Doe who was close to Root’s vital statistics from a morgue across town. That’s who was in the grave. There had to be a body buried for Samaritan to continue to buy into the ruse.”

 

Okay, that sort of made sense there was just one tiny problem, “But then how did that ginger bitch and his friends find the subway?”

 

“Root had a phone on her when she was taken into police custody. It was seized as evidence. Samaritan overlooked it at first but sent agents to acquire it when the body in the grave wasn’t the one he was looking for. With everything going on I really had failed to account for that. They were able to use data on the phone’s most pinged cellphone towers to triangulate a search area and then got lucky.”

 

“Then this is real?” Shaw asked. “She’s really alive.”

 

“She really is,” The Machine assured her.

 

Shaw almost fell into the empty chair. She scrambled to bring the rail on the side of the bed down so that she could reach Root’s arm. She had an uncontrollable urge to feel her warm skin under her hand. She needed it as an anchor. “How did she end up here?”

 

“Her injuries had been life threatening. That was genuine. It was touch and go for a bit, and there was no way she could defend herself once she came out of surgery. Part of the reason why I had to implement this contingency. Samaritan had agents ready to take her from the hospital. Fortunately, Harry was their main priority that evening, giving me enough time to send in Dr. Kinney and Sonam to collect her and with Zoe’s help bring her here. She was in a coma for three weeks. Dr. Kinney has been serving as her physician.”

 

Damn, Shaw owed Zoe for this. “You said she was in a coma?”

 

“Yes, but she has woken up several times now. Her cognitive function seems to be fine. However, given her injuries and her previous heart condition…”

 

Robot say what? “What heart condition?”

 

“Control’s little parting gift. Root never told you?”

 

“No,” Shaw grumbled. She was going to find that bitch in whatever hole Samaritan had buried her in, dig her out, and then dig her heart out, with a spoon.

 

“Well, I’m sure she didn’t want you to worry.”

 

“Sure.” They were going to have a serious talk about Root keeping important medical information secret. Then Shaw grinned despite herself over the fact that she could make future plans about kicking Root’s ass again.

 

“Any way, given her injuries and her heart condition her body requires a great deal of rest to fully recover. Dr. Kinney has been slowly weaning her off the strongest of the painkillers so she can remain lucid for longer periods of time.” The Machine’s voice took on a scolding tone, “But she’s weak as a kitten so no fooling around for a bit yet.”

 

Shaw could and would read her chart herself later but for now she had to know, “But she’ll be fine?”

 

“Right as rain, especially now that she has you by her side again.”

 

She wouldn’t be able to get her to leave with a train car full of C4 now. “What does she know about everything that happened?”

 

“Well, she tore her stitches trying to get out of bed to go home when she woke up and I explained the situation at first. She was a bit, testy about my plan.”

 

Shaw snorted, “I’ll bet.”

 

“I was eventually able to convince her that the circumstances, while painful were for the best.” The Machine paused for a moment, “The good doctor had to sedate her when she found out that Harry had used the Ice 9 and that there was a very good chance that both of us were going to die.”

 

“Of course she did. You’re her god and Finch was on almost as high a pedestal.” Obviously, Root had nearly died for the guy.

 

“You misunderstand me, Sameen,” The Machine replied. “Yes, she was upset that I might die but she was distraught over possibly losing you again. She tried to get out of bed to go be by your side.” There was another pause, “I know you don’t know quite what to do with the information, but she loves you.”

 

“I’m an arrow,” Shaw muttered to herself.

 

“You’re her arrow.”

 

“And she’s the sun.”

 

“Awe, Sameen,” The Machine actually sounded wistful. “There’s a touch of poetry under that crusty shell of yours after all.”

 

“I’m going to touch you with a chainsaw.”

 

“Oh you just got Root back and you’re already trying to make her jealous,” The Machine taunted. “I approve.”

 

Shaw woke up to the feeling of fingers running through her hair. She had fallen asleep to the steady cadence of Root’s breathing. She turned her head and sleepily mumbled, “Feels nice.”

 

“Oh now I know I’ve made it to heaven,” Root whispered. Shaw’s eyes popped open. Root. She was awake. “There she is,” Root chuckled. “My own private angel.”

 

“Nerd,” Shaw grumbled. She slowly sat up.

 

“Hi,” Root grinned.

 

“Hey, Root,” Shaw smiled in return.

 

She looked around the room before focusing back on Shaw’s face. “This is real right?”

 

“I think that’s my line,” Shaw chuckled. “I’m real, if you are.”

 

Root laughed and then groaned as the move put pressure on her still healing chest wound. “Hey, be careful,” Shaw chided her. “You’re still a little busted up.”

 

“Tiny bit,” She agreed. “And you?”

 

“Barely a scratch.” Shaw bit her lip, “Trust me I did way worse to the other side.”

 

“You always do,” Root smiled. “Is Lionel okay?”

 

“Took his first shanking like a champ.” She rolled her eyes, “You know it was a given that he was going to get his ass handed to him eventually. You’re much better backup let me tell ya.” She at least knew to give a prisoner a full weapons check.

 

Root looked away, “Sameen, I am so sorry.”

 

“Did you know The Machine was going to tell me you died?”

 

Root frowned, “No.”

 

“Did you know when you got in the car that Conan O’Brien was waiting for you with a sniper rifle?”

 

“I don’t even know what that means,” Root scrunched her nose. Shaw fought the crazy urge to lean over and kiss her for being adorable. For one she didn’t think of things as adorable, that was just lame. And they had to talk this out first. “But absolutely not. I wouldn’t do that to you. I swear.”

 

“Then you don’t need to apologize to me.” The fact that she was here, that Shaw could see her, smell her, talk to her was more than she deserved.

 

Root smiled, though there were tears in her eyes. “When she told me what happened,” She took a shuddering breath, “I thought you’d never forgive me. I thought you’d be so angry.”

 

“Oh I’m pissed as hell.” Shaw reached out and ran her fingers over Root’s cheek to wipe the tears away. “If you ever pull a stunt like this again I will so kick your ass.”

 

Root nuzzled into her palm like a cat, “I like it when you kick my ass.”

 

“You won’t this time.”

 

The Machine took that moment to insert herself into their reunion, “Technically, she was unconscious for most of the time she was presumed dead. Especially the planning stages.”

 

“And I’ll take a hammer to your servers.” This was never happening again. “All of them.” The Machine made a rude noise. Shaw rolled her eyes. Root smiled softly. “Your evil twin is annoying as shit, Root.”

 

“You like annoying,” She teased.

 

“Maybe I like it when you’re annoying,” Shaw stressed. She trailed her hand down Root’s arm until she could twine their fingers together. This was new, this constant need to be in contact. Shaw was sure it would wear off once she was finally used to Root being here with her again. But for now she went with it. “Everyone else I just want to shoot.”

 

Root cocked an eyebrow at that. “Need I remind you of the bullet scar on my shoulder?”

 

“Which one?” Shaw scoffed, “You take a bullet in it so often, it’s hard to know which scar you’re referring to.” She really needed to invest in some Kevlar shoulder pads.

 

“Well, if your recollection is a little foggy,” Root licked her lips, “You could come a little closer and check me out. I think I’m due a thorough physical.”

 

“I’m told you’re still on strict bed rest.”

 

“I promise I’ll lay back and let you do all the work,” Root salaciously replied.

 

Shaw shook her head, “Not until you’re stronger.” She wasn’t about to do anything to put Root’s health in jeopardy now that she had her back.

 

“Awe you do care.”

 

“Of course I do,” Shaw snapped. She looked away, mad at herself for the outburst. Maybe it wasn’t the same as everyone else, but she did. She thought Root knew that.

 

“You’ll have to forgive her, Root. She’s been grumpier than normal lately.” The Machine essentially sighed, “She’s missed you so.”

 

Shaw groaned and laid her head back down on the bed. The fingers of Root’s free hand wormed their way back into her hair. “I’ll take her however I can get her,” Root softly replied. “I can’t do without her.”

 

After a few moments of silence Shaw whispered, “You won’t have to.”

 

Root tilted her head in confusion. “What was that, Sam?”

 

“Be without me,” Shaw cleared her throat as she sat back up. “You being dead sucked.”

 

“I’m sor…” Shaw’s hand on Root’s lips abruptly cut off the apology.

 

She narrowed her eyes at her. “What did I say about apologizing?”

 

“I didn’t think it was a never again situation,” Root smirked when Shaw removed her hand so she could answer.

 

“It wasn’t,” Shaw agreed. “You’re too annoying for that.” She shook her head. “I’m not saying I’m any good at this crap but if you want me. I’m here. For however long that may be, given Big Sister just put me in charge of her new tack team.”

 

“Who put who in charge?” Root chuckled.

 

“Oh you don’t run this.” No way. Root’s plans typically consisted of blindly follow the go-bot’s instructions, wear a stupid outfit, get shot in the shoulder. Rinse, repeat. No way was she going to be in charge.

 

“Oh I think I do.”

 

Shaw shook her head, “Nope.”

 

“I want you,” Root smiled. Shaw didn’t think she’d ever seen her look quite so happy. It was like she glowed with it. “For as long as you want me.”

 

“So,” Shaw leaned in. “Guess we’re stuck with each other then.”

 

“Guess so,” Root leaned up but couldn’t raise herself up all the way to meet Shaw given her condition. She let out a frustrated little huff causing Shaw to smirk. “Stop being stubborn and kiss me.”

 

Shaw leaned in but stopped an inch before Root’s lips. “I’m doing this because I want to, not because you told me to.”

 

“Of course, Sweetie,” Root giggled. “Sometime today would be nice.”

 

“Brat,” Shaw smirked but closed the distance between them. The kiss started out soft and slow but soon escalated, growing deeper, wetter as both women tried to make up for lost opportunities.

 

“Holy shit, lesbian request accepted!” Shaw quickly pulled away from Root. They turned their heads to see Everett standing in the doorway with a tray in his hands. “Don’t stop on my account ladies.”

 

Root slipped her hand around Shaw’s hip and over to where she knew she kept her gun in the small of her back. In a heartbeat she had the gun in hand and after thumbing the safety off had it pointed at Everett.

 

He held up the tray, “Woah hold up. It’s me.”

 

“I know,” Root drawled. “Get out, Frat Boy.”

 

“Wait,” Shaw called out. “Leave the pancakes.” He scrambled forward and set the tray on the foot of the bed and then hauled ass from the room. At Root’s unamused scowl Shaw shrugged, “What? I’m hungry.”

 

“I offered you something to eat earlier,” Root indignantly mumbled. She put the safety back on but slipped the gun under her pillow instead of returning it.

 

Shaw snorted and soon it was a full blown laugh. “God, I fucking missed you.”

 

“But did you miss fucking me?” Root countered.

 

Shaw rolled her eyes and picked up the tray. “Pancakes first, innuendos later.”

 

“There’s always room for innuendos, Sam.”

 


End file.
